shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Horsemen of Famine
The Hakuri Horsemen of Famine (天保の大飢饉) or mostly known as Famine (天保) is a member of the Hakuri’s Horsemen and The Hakuri Pirates one of the four destroyers of Demetrius’s ultimate plan. Much is still unknown about the Horsemen of Famine, it was believed that he had lived on an island somewhere in the grandline. But he had found the Shiryou Shiryou no Mi and had given everyone on the island what they wanted, thus leading to their deaths. He had forced men and women to eat until they choked, the money of greedy people crushing them and the burning passions of lovers going to far. To the point of death for all who have encountered famine, he was believed to have teamed up with the other horsemen right around the time the Hakuri pirate were forming. Demetrius had seen great potential in all four of these beings, forming a plan with them known as the “Final Judgment” plan. In which he and the other horsemen, prepare for the final battle. But as of now, the horsemen are some of the most elite members of the hakuri crew. They are like most of the other members, Famine is often sent before the crew will arrive on an island and work his magic. With an unknown bounty for such crimes as, causing a countless odd deaths among the islands in the grandline. Coming to marineford and working his magic of several marine officers and thus leading them to their deaths. Joining the Hakuri crew and the forming the Hakuri horsemen. Committing several crimes as a member of these groups. His most famous crimes are being the first one at Jousai down and corrupting thousands of monks and others at the location. Then paving the way from the hakuri crew and their allies to easily take hold of the Danu Danu no Mi, Model: Brahma. With this Famine sets out to cause nothing more than a famine all and give all what they desire to their fullest. Appearance Famine is a tall and skinny being, he looks to be extremely weak because of his appearance. His skin is a sickly yellowish color because of him smoking a lot, he had black eyes with yellow pupils thought to be an affect of his devil fruit. He is completely covered in bandages from head to toe, however his mouth and eyes are left opened. Also his hair are opened to see it dull and a dark brown color, he seems to also have his nails painted to cover up the yellow color. In terms of clothing, Famine is rather a very traditional dresser. He wears a mens kimono that is often seen at a very important event or such. He wears a black kimono top, with a black hoari and a gray hakama. He wears a fedora hat on his head, that has a set of beads around the hat and a white feather around the band of the hat. He often carries a white fan and a katana on his tip. Wearing a pair of geta shoes and white tabi socks. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Pirate Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Antagonists Category:Hakuri Pirates Category:Rokushiki User Category:Ranshi & Tanshi's Division Category:Hakuri Horsemen Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Final Judgment Category:Swordsmen Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User